Captured!
by PrincessGossamerRaventress
Summary: Daniel is captured by a goa'uld who has evil designs upon the fair archaeologist.


Captured!  
  
Danny whimpered in fear. Earlier that day, while on a seemingly routine mission, SG1 had been ambushed by a group of Jaffa. Although he had tried to fight, he had been easily overpowered by the merciless strength of the warriors, bound, and had been brought to the stronghold of their master. As an added indignity, he had been brutally stripped of his SGC uniform and forced to wear a nearly transparent garment made of a silken material that seem to reveal as much as it hid.  
  
After several hours sitting in a filthy cell, trembling in fear, he had been dragged to the throne room. Daniel shivered apprehensively as he looked around the room; escape was impossible, as he was surrounded by both Jaffa warriors and members of the system lord's court.   
  
The goa'uld gazed lasciviously at his new acquisition, his eyes eagerly devouring the archaeologist's peaches and cream complexion, silky blond hair, full luscious lips and wide cerulean orbs.  
  
Daniel squirmed with embarrassment, causing his delicate skin to flush; his chest heaved as he tossed his long blond hair out of his sparkling sapphire eyes.  
  
The goa'uld reached forward and caressed Daniel's downy cheek, relishing in the feel of the smooth silken skin. "This one is too beautiful to work in the naquada mines," the fiendish monster said while continuing to undress Daniel with his eyes.   
  
Addressing his First Prime, he said, "You have chosen well. This Tauri will be honored to serve in my harem."   
  
Daniel gasped. Why, he couldn't mean that he wanted to . . . that this cruel monster desired nay, expected him to be a romantic partner! It was inconceivable!  
  
The goa'uld continued his depraved inspection of Daniel. Daniel shivered in fear. The goa'uld, mistaking Daniel's apprehension smiled evilly. "I see that the slave is eager to serve his master."  
  
Daniel's soft pink lips parted. Barely able to speak, he squeaked out the words "no, no, I'm not that kind of boy."  
  
The goa'uld seemed startled at Daniel's words. "The slave has spirit, but he shall bend to my will," he purred, a libidinous gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Never, never, never!" Daniel insisted. "I will never submit to your depraved lusts!"  
  
The courtiers cackled evilly, while the goa'uld's current favorite, a hot-eyed brunette, sniffed contemptuously before stomping off in a huff.  
  
No, this couldn't be happening, Daniel wailed to himself, surely Jack would rescue him soon.  
  
As if sensing his thoughts, the goa'uld announced, "give up all hope, my pretty prisoner, you are mine now!"  
  
Daniel sobbed uncontrollably, crystalline tears ran down his soft cheeks, forming a puddle on the floor.   
  
The goa'uld contemplated Daniel coldly. "Perhaps I will allow my First Prime to break you in," he purred, gazing at Danny's tear-stained face with a saturnine leer. He gestured to his minion. "You may take him now," the evil being said.  
  
Daniel nearly fainted from horror, much to the amusement of the assembled retinue.   
  
The First Prime grabbed the linguist's narrow wrists, pulling the fine-boned body to him. "My duty will be a pleasure, my lord," he rumbled. "I will endeavor to train this human properly."  
  
"Ooh you beast, you horrid beast!" Daniel squealed as his fists pounded the Jaffa's solid chest.  
  
The mighty-thewed warrior laughed contemptuously at Daniel's puny efforts. "Tonight you will feel the full power of my staff weapon!"   
  
The system lord laughed anew as Daniel struggled against the powerful warrior, watching with glee as the well-muscled Jaffa's hands roamed freely over Daniel's velvety skin.  
  
Daniel quailed under the onslaught. No matter how hard he tried to resist, the Jaffa continued to caress his prisoner. The Jaffa began to nuzzle Daniel's neck, his rough beard scratching the tender flesh. He nipped gently at the exposed skin, pausing only to whisper the details of the depraved acts he planned to perpetuate on Daniel's helpless body.   
  
Daniel made one last effort to pull away from his captor, but to no avail. The Jaffa ignored his feeble attempt at escape, and Daniel began to moan as the warrior's strong fingers relentlessly explored his firm young body, seeking out the most sensitive areas. Tiring of the sport, he lifted Daniel's dainty form, tossing the archaeologist's slender body over his shoulder as if he were picking up a child.  
  
Daniel tried valiantly to fight; he kicked and screamed as his small fists pummeled the warrior's heavily muscled back. However, his efforts only seemed to excite his captor.  
  
"This one is like a wildcat," the Jaffa said. "I anticipate an excellent bout of bed-sport tonight. Thank you my liege."   
  
The goa'uld's eyes glowed with malicious pleasure. "Where is your mighty SG1 now? They seem to have abandoned you," he taunted.  
  
"Jack will save me," the blonde captive insisted tearfully. "He won't let you harm me," Daniel said desperately, all the while silently crying 'Jack, where are you? Save me!'.  
  
The Jaffa guffawed. "Submit to your fate, little one," he sneered as his large hairy hands roamed over Daniel's pert buttocks.  
  
At that moment Jack burst into the room, followed by Sam, Teal'c and a squad of Marines. "Don't worry Danny, I'll save you," he said. Outraged at the sight of his Spacemonkey in the arms of the Jaffa, Jack squared his manly jaw and cried, "eat hot lead snakeguts," as his P90 blazed a rain of death upon the assorted minions.  
  
After the carnage ceased, Jack ran to Daniel and swept the trembling blonde into his arms.  
  
"J'ck, oh J'ck, I was so scared," Daniel sobbed as he clung to the Colonel.  
  
"It's all right, Spacemonkey, I found you in time," the Colonel crooned as he pulled Daniel into an even tighter embrace.  
  
"Is he okay, sir?" Sam asked, her brow wrinkled with concern.  
  
"Yes, thank god," the Colonel said, his voice hoarse with relief. "Let's go home."  
  
"Indeed," said Teal'c. "I will have the honor of conveying DanielJackson to the bosom of his family," the Jaffa intoned as he took Daniel from the Colonel's arms, cradling the quivering archaeologist as tenderly as he would his own child.  
  
Sam sighed with relief at the sight. "Let's go home," she said, echoing the Colonel. The members of SG1 quickly made their way back to the gate and returned to a hero's welcome.  
  
The End. 


End file.
